


strange magic (한국어 번역본)

by CeriseCherri



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 마녀 지성, 스포크, 앵슽 별로 없음, 완결, 욕, 원샷, 종교적인 민호, 폭력 조금, 호모포비아
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseCherri/pseuds/CeriseCherri
Summary: 누구든 민호를 아는 사람이라면 그가 독실한 가톨릭 신자라는 것을 안다. 그는 항상 계속되는 성스러운 의식들, 향이 타는 진한 냄새, 그리고 익숙한 교회 찬송가의 반복에서 위안을 찾는 사람이다.그는 마음 속에서 신과 그의 천사들이 존재한다는 사실을 믿어 의심치 않는다; 하지만, 그는 항상 영혼들의 존재를 무시해왔다.그리고 그의 라면이 공중부양하기 시작했다.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 1





	strange magic (한국어 번역본)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spearbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearbi/gifts).
  * A translation of [strange magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284005) by [spearbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearbi/pseuds/spearbi). 



> 작가님(spearbi)의 허락을 받은 후 번역 및 업로드한 작품입니다.
> 
> 직역하면 이해하기 힘든 부분이 있을 수 있기 때문에 의역도 많이 있지만 최대한 비슷하게 만들었고, 한국식으로 문체를 좀 바꿨습니다.(좀 많이...) 첫 번역작이라 조금 서툰 감이 있지만 원작이 인기 있었던 작품인 만큼 재미있게 보실 수 있을 거예요!  
> (*원래 'church'라고 표기되어 있었고, 이는 '교회'가 맞는 뜻이나, 앞서 민호가 가톨릭신자라는 내용이 있어서 한국식으로 '성당'으로 적었습니다.)
> 
> (포스타입으로 보러 오세용~ https://cerisecherri.postype.com/series/710880/translations)

세 번째로 그의 라면이 무릎에서 날아올라 벽에 부딪혔을 때 이민호는 현실을 인정했다. ‘나 귀신이 들렸나 봐,’ 그는 허탈하게 생각하며 벽에서 흘러내리는 면과 국물을 쳐다보았다. 그는 이 새로운 발전이 말 그대로 무섭지는 않다- 이 발견이 현재 그의 삶에 대한 전망을 어떻게 바꿀지가 더 걱정된다.

누구든 민호를 아는 사람이라면 그가 독실한 가톨릭 신자라는 것을 안다. 그는 항상 계속되는 성스러운 의식들, 향이 타는 진한 냄새, 그리고 익숙한 교회 찬송가의 반복에서 위안을 찾는 사람이다.

그는 마음속에서 신과 그의 천사들이 존재한다는 사실을 믿어 의심치 않는다; 하지만, 지금까지 그는 항상 영혼들의 존재를 무시해왔다.

악마는 어떤 존재로이든지 간에 존재한다고 하지만, 영혼의 존재에 대한 개념은 민호에게는 헷갈리는 회색빛 공간일 뿐이다. 가설적으로, 이들은 완전히 선하거나 악하지도 않다. 몇몇은 사라진 지 오래된 사람들의 메아리이고, 다른 이들은 갇힌 영혼이다.

아주 오랜 시간 동안, 민호는 그가 확실히 아는 것에만 집중하는 것에 만족하며 영혼의 존재를 무시해 왔다. 하지만 지금 그가 제일 좋아하는 머그컵이 선반에서 날아가 땅에 부딪혀 깨졌을 때, 그는 그가 전에 예상했던 것보다 아는 것이 훨씬 없다는 걸 알게 되었다.

  


민호는 문학을 전공하고 그의 개같은 노트북 컴퓨터에서 쓰레기 같은 TV 프로그램을 보는 데 시간을 제일 많이 쓴다. 그는 웬만한 저녁은 라면으로 때우고 일요일에는 성당을 가고, 작지만 가깝게 지내는 친구 그룹이 있다. 솔직히 말하자면 그는 조금 지루한 사람이고, 어떤 형식이든 부정적인 관심을 받을 만한 일을 하지 않았다. 음, 그가 여기저기 나쁜 습관들을 몇 개 지니긴 했지만, (원나잇들을 보라) 이런 것들은 대부분 관련이 없는 일이다.

민호는 고딕 맨션에 살지도 않았다. 그는 그저 대학교 2학년생이라, 학교 캠퍼스에 있는 그의 집은 싸고, 조금 못생겼고, 귀신이 나올 만한 최고의 장소도 아니다.

  


그는 부엌 카운터에서 폰을 집어 들고 코트와 부츠를 착용했다. 문을 열자 차가운 가을 바람이 민호의 얼굴에 불었고, 민호는 한 손으로 모자를 써 얼굴을 가리며 다른 손으로는 문을 잠갔다. 그는 잠시 현관 문지방에 서서 방금 무엇을 보았는지를 되짚어 보았다. 

‘내 라면이 방금 공중부양해서 벽으로 날아갔어,’ 민호는 한 손을 들어 목에 걸려 있는 십자가 펜던트를 꽉 쥐었다. 그 펜던트는 돌아가신 할머니가 쓰시던 물건이고, 사실 별로 많은 일을 하지는 못하지만, 민호에게는 마음의 평화를 준다. 

지금 내가 도대체 무엇을 해야 하는 거지?

  


민호는 제일 가까운-캠퍼스의 유일한 카페이기도 한-카페의 방향으로 빠르게 걷기 시작했다. 그는 제일 친한 친구에게 빠르게 문자를 보냈다.

  


**민호**

야 나 금요일 밤에 아홉 시 넘은 건 아는데 나랑 노라네에서 만나 주면 안될까?

민호

방금 별 이상한 일이 생겼는데 뭘 해야할지 모르겠어

  


**찬**

너 진짜 타이밍 최악이다

나 어쩌다 보니 네 문자가 왔을 때 딱 누우려고 하고 있었거든(원문:I was about to get laid when your text came thru smh 의역하면 너 문자왔을 때 ㅅㅅ하기 일보직전이었어)

어쨌든 나랑 필릭스랑 거기 가 있을게

  


**민호**

으 역겹지만 고맙다

  


**찬**

;)

  


그는 휴대폰을 다시 주머니에 넣고 노라네의 방향으로 더 빠르게 걷기 시작했다. 모든 작은 소리와 바스락거림이 그를 놀라게 했다. 작은 다람쥐가 인도로 뛰어들었고 민호가 작게 소리쳤다. 그는 묵주를 향해 손을 뻗었지만 집에 두고 왔다는 걸 깨달았다.

  


내가 오늘 집에서 나 혼자 자나 봐라. 민호가 커피숍 문을 열었다. 바리스타는 문에 달려있는 종소리에 그쪽을 보고 민호에게 인사했다. 민호는 이곳의 좋은 커피와 무료로 제공하는 와이파이 덕분에 카페의 단골 손님이다. 그는 학교 숙제와 과제를 대부분 창가 쪽의 큰 의자에 앉아서 했다.

  


민호는 멍하게 큰 커피를 하나 주문하고 친구들을 기다리기 위해 테이블 중 하나를 골라 앉았다. 민호가 커피를 반쯤 마셨을 때, 찬이랑 필릭스가 바리스타가 그들에게 짜증난 표정을 지을 정도로 시끄럽게 대화하며 나타났다.

“네가 온전한 상태라서 다행이다. 문자로는 엄청 놀란 것 같던데.” 

찬이 민호 앞자리에 앉으며 말했다. 찬의 코는 추위 때문에 조금 분홍색으로 물들었고, 머리는 엉망이었다.

“조금 많이 놀랐어.” 

민호는 필릭스가 음료를 시키는 것을 보았다. 그가 바리스타에게 웃어 주고 바리스타가 빨개져서 컵을 서툴게 드는 걸 보자 민호 자신도 웃지 않을 수 없었다.

찬은 두 사람을 따뜻하게 웃으며 바라보았다. 

“필릭스는 사람들에게 저런 영향이 있지 않아? 너무 잘생겼어.”

민호는 구역질이 나는 척을 하다가 찬이 테이블을 건너 팔을 때리자 웃었다. 필릭스는 김이 모락모락 나는 음료 두 잔을 들고 와서 하나를 찬에게 건네주었다.

“그래서,” 필릭스가 음료를 천천히 저으며 말했다. “무슨 일인데? 찬이형이 민호형이 메시지로 욕했다고 했으니까 뭔가 큰일이야?”

민호는 필릭스의 놀리는 어투는 무시하기로 하고 잠깐 생각을 정리했다. 

“아마… 내가 이런 말을 하면 웃겠지만,” 그가 천천히 말하기 시작했다. “그냥 한 번 들어 봐봐….” 찬과 필릭스는 고개를 끄덕이며 더 가까이 다가갔다.

민호는 그의 잔을 쳐다보다가 길게 한숨을 쉬었다.

“한 3주 쯤…? 전에 모든 일이 시작한 것 같은데… 계속 한밤중에 누군가가 나를 쳐다보는 느낌이 나고 자꾸 깨는 거야. 나는 내가 너무 늦게까지 책을 읽었나 생각했는데 이 관찰당하는 느낌이 계속 남아 있더라…”

그는 잠시 쉬어 숨을 골랐다.

“그리고 내 라면이 떠다니기 시작했어.”

찬은 소리 내 크게 웃었다. 필릭스가 그를 조용히 시키기 위해서 팔을 꼬집었다. 민호는 자신의 생각 속에 너무 몰두해 찬이 말을 방해한 것도 몰랐다.

“처음에는, 그냥 내가 이상한 걸 보나 싶었거든. 그니까 내가 뭘 보든 그냥 잠을 너무 안 자서 그런 거 때문일 수도 있잖아? 그릇이 그냥 식탁 위로 5~6인치(12.7~15.24cm) 떠 있는 거야. 너무 현실적이지 않아서 그냥 무시했는데 말이야?” 민호가 남은 커피를 다 마시고 잘게 찢은 냅킨을 빈 잔 안에 구겨넣었다.

“지금 보니까, 무시하는 건 아마 좋은 방법이 아니었던 것 같아. 그때부터 뭔가 더 집요하고… 더 폭력적이게 변하기 시작했어. 이번이 라면이 세 번째로 뜬 날인데, 이렇게 세게 벽에 던져진 건 처음이야. 내가 제일 좋아하는 컵도 깨졌어."

"솔직히 말하면, 이젠 뭘 어떻게 해야 할지도 모르겠어. 제발 내가 미쳐가고 있지 않다고 말해줘.” 민호가 제일 친한 친구 둘을 바라보며 빌었다.

다행스럽게도 필릭스와 찬 모두 그를 놀리는 것 같아 보이진 않았고 오히려 둘 다 심각하고 깊이 생각하는 표정이었다. 찬은 의자에 기대며 낮게 읊조렸다. 

“걱정시키려는 건 아닌데 말이야, 그건 좀 심각한 문제같이 들리는데? 네가 묘사하는 건 이상한 폴터가이스트(poltergeist, 시끄럽고 물건들을 던지는 유령(?) 대표적으로는 해리포터의 피브스가 있음.)가 장난 치는 것 같은데?”

민호는 징징대며 머리를 나무 테이블에 박았다. 둔탁한 소리가 났다. 

“나 지금 너무 놀랐단 말이야! 난 지금까지… 지금까지 유령의 존재는 믿지도 않았어.”

세 명 주위에 침울한 정적이 맴돌았다.

  


필릭스가 손가락으로 딱 소리를 냈다. 

“형, 형 나 이런 거에 전문가인 친구가 하나 있어. 가게도 하나 다 있는 앤데, 원하면 걔가 형을 도와줄 수 있지 않을까?” 그가 양손을 비볐다. “돈은 내야 되겠지만…”

“정확히 무슨 가게인데?” 민호가 의심스러운 듯 말했다.

필릭스는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “나도 잘 몰라. 어쩌구- 물리적 가게. 근데 착한 애야. 그건 내가 장담할 수 있어. 거기 한두 번 가 봤는데 원하면 주소 줄게.”

민호가 라면을 던지는 유령을 없애달라고 누군가에게 돈을 지불할 정도로 절박한가? 민호는 조금의 실망감과 함께 그 문제의 답은 ‘그렇다’인 것을 인정했다. 그는 성당에 가서 도움을 요청하기보단 도움을 위해 돈을 낼 것이다: 그편이 훨씬 덜 부끄러웠다.

“응.” 민호가 마른세수를 하며 말했다. “주소 알려줘.” 

필릭스는 웃고 고개를 끄덕이고는, 펜을 하나 꺼내 버려진 냅킨 위에 주소를 적었다. 

찬은 폰을 확인했다. “와, 우리 여기 온 지 한 시간이나 됐어.” 그는 눈빛을 반짝이며 민호를 쳐다보았다. “오늘 우리 집에서 자고 갈 거지?”

“형은 내 삶의 은인이야.” 민호는 어쩌면 너무 절박한 투로 말했다. 찬은 웃고는 민호가 일어설 수 있게 팔을 내밀었다.

“민호야, 그걸 지금 알았어?”

  


그들은 민호가 잘 수 있는 여분의 매트리스를 하나 주었지만, 어짜피 결국에 민호는 찬과 필릭스의 침대에 기어 올라가 그들 사이에 껴 잤다. 찬은 그냥 한숨을 쉬고는 졸리지만 그의 베개 하나를 건네주었다. 필릭스는 투덜거리면서도 민호가 잠이 들 수 있을 정도로 진정될 때까지 살살 쓰다듬었다.

  


**

  


다음날, 민호는 처음 와보는 동네에 길을 잃은 채 서 있었다. 찬은 다시는 자신과 필릭스의 침대에서 자는 일은 없을 테니까 유령 일 좀 해결하고 오라고 아침을 먹자마자 민호를 내보냈다.

민호는 찬과 필릭스와 절친한 사이이고 거의 형제라고 해도 될 정도로 가깝지만 그렇게 자고 오는 일은 다시는 없을 것이다.

  


“필릭스가 주소를 잘못 알았나?” 

민호는 주변을 두리번거렸다. 주소(그리고 구글 지도)가 캠퍼스에서 벗어난 길로 그를 이끌었다. 주변에는 가로수들과 덤불들로 가득 차 있고, 집들은 서로 멀리 떨어져 분포해 있었다.

  


그는 구글 지도를 새로고침하고는 왔던 길로 돌아가려 했지만, 돌면서 누군가와 부딪혔다. 

“아, 죄송합니-”

“괜찮아요, 걱정하지 마세요.” 

민호가 부딪힌 남자가 민호 앞 길바닥에 구부려 들고 있던 바구니에서 떨어진 식물들을 주우며 말했다. 민호도 역시 쭈구려 앉아서 최대한 조심히 식물들을 줍는 것을 도왔다.

“길을 잃은 것 같아 보이는데요.” 남자가 민호가 주운 식물들을 바구니에 넣자 고맙다며 웃었다. “뭐 찾고 계셨어요?”

“아, 네.” 민호는 어색해서 뒷목을 문질렀다. “어, 여기 주소인데 혹시 어디 있는지 아세요?” 그가 휴대폰을 보여 주었는데 남자가 아는 눈치인 듯 했다.

“알아요! 저도 거기 지금 가고 있었으니까 그냥 저 따라오시면 돼요.” 

그 남자가 민호에게 따라오라고 손짓했다. 민호는 가면서도 고맙지만 너무 밝은 남자가 조금은 경계되었다. 

“제 이름은 한이에요.” 남자는 바구니를 다른 팔로 고쳐 들면서 말했다. 

한은 밝은 눈, 동그란 얼굴을 가졌고, 머리는 쨍한 빨간색이었다. 그리고 미소가 예뻤… 

민호는 급히 마지막 생각을 마음 속 깊은 곳으로 보냈다. 

민호는 한의 빠른 발걸음에 맞춰 조금 더 빨리 걸었다. 

“전 민호라고 해요.” 

그는 한이 가진 엄청난 양의 피어싱들을 발견했다. 민호도 항상 귀를 뚫고 싶었지만, 엄마가 “양아치나 게이들이나 귀를 뚫는거다!”라고 말하며 금지했다. 헛소리이긴 하지만 그래도 민호는 귀를 뚫지 않았다.

한은 이른 아침의 해를 쳐다보았다. 민호는 그 빨간 머리 남자의 목선을 쳐다보지 않으려고 노력하지만, 실패했다. 

“민호는 좋은 이름이에요. 신뢰가 가요.”

민호는 어색하게 기침을 했다. “음. 감사합니다?” 

한은 그저 웃기만 했다. 한은 설명할 수 없지만 좀 이상했다. 정확하게 무어라고 꼬집어 얘기할 순 없었지만, 그 남자의 무언가가 민호를 긴장하게 만들었다. 

  


그들이 왼쪽으로 꺾자, 민호는 그들 앞의 건물이 한보다 훨씬, 훨씬 더 이상한 것을 발견했다. 그 건물은 중력을 무시하는 것 같았다; 2층은 위험해 보이게 옆으로 기울었고, 모든 창문에는 풍경이 달려 있었다. 그리고 비슷한 점은 하나도 어울리지 않는다는 사실 인 것 같은 다양한 색상의 페인트로 칠해져 있다는 것이었다. 그 건물은 나무로 지어졌고, 늦가을 치고는 엄청나게 우거진 정원으로 둘러싸여 있었다. 작은 길 옆으로 많은 석상들이 서 있었다. 그 길은 간단한 나무 문으로 이어졌다. 한은 집을 둘러싼 하얀 울타리의 잠금장치를 풀고 그 자리에 얼어붙은 민호를 쳐다보았다.

“안 들어와요?” 한은 근처 수풀에서 장미 꽃봉오리를 몇 개 따서 그것도 바구니에 집어넣었다.

“어. 음. 노크하고 들어가야 하지 않을까요?” 민호는 약하게 말했다. 

한이 한 손으로 삐걱대는 나무 문을 열었고 민호는 점점 더 걱정이 되기 시작했다. 한은 웃으며 고개를 갸웃거렸다. “왜요? 제가 여기 사는걸요.” 

아.

그는 집 안으로 사라졌다. 민호는 혼자 남아 놀란 마음을 진정시켰다. “나 도대체 뭔 일에 찬성한 거지?” 민호가 앞문으로 길을 따라 걸어가며 작게 말했다. 

민호가 현관에 도착하자, 한이 집 어딘가에서 소리쳤다. 

“들어오기 전에 신발 먼저 벗어 주세요. 당신과 함께 흙이나 다른 더러운 것들이 안 들어왔으면 하거든요.”

민호는 운동화를 벗고 현관에 가지런히 정리한 다음 들어갔다. 제일 먼저 민호가 느낀 것은 향이 타는 강렬한 냄새였다. 그는 익숙한 바닐라와 시나몬 향을 들이마셨다. 조금 위안이 되는 냄새였다. 

“전 부엌에 있어요. 오른쪽에서 두 번째 문이에요!” 

집의 내부는 심하게 꾸며져 있었다. 나무 바닥 위를 러그들이 감쌌고, 조금이라도 빈 공간에는 잡다한 장신구와 비즈들이 매달려 있었다. 민호는 여러 개의 별 모양을 발견하고 무의식적으로 목의 은십자가를 만지작거렸다. 

착하게 굴어, 민호 안의 작은 부분이 속삭였다. 이 한이라는 사람이 널 진짜 도와줄 수도 있어. 더 크고, 더 집요한 부분은 이 곳에 들어오기만 한 것이 그의 모든 가톨릭 가치관에 맞지 않는 일이라고 소리쳤다. 혹시 모르니까 민호는 헤일 마리(Hail Mary(Ave Maria), 성모 마리아에게 드리는 기도)를 몇번 했다.

민호는 마음을 다잡고 복도를 걸어가 오른쪽에서 두 번째 문을 열었다. 한은 커다란 솥 옆에 발판을 딛고 서서 열심히 젓고 있었다. 부엌에서는 민트와 오렌지 향-합쳐지면 안 좋을 것 같지만 사실 민호가 냄새를 들이마시게 만들었다-이 진동했다. 

“앉으세요.” 한은 말하고 붉은색 무언가를 솥 안에 한 줌 넣었다. “2분도 안 되서 끝날 거에요.”

솥이 흔들리기 시작하자, 한은 미안한 표정으로 민호를 보았다. “방금 한 말 5분으로 바꿔주세요.”

민호는 카운터에 앉아 주변을 둘러보았다. 유리병들이 잔뜩 선반에 나열되어, 탁자에 쌓여, 바닥에 놓여져 있었다. 몇몇은 다양한 색의 액체로 채워져 있었지만, 민호는 너무 자세히 보진 않으려고 노력했다. 한 구석에서는 나무 스탠드에 허브 묶음들이 달려 있었다. 부드러운 야옹 소리에 관심이 사로잡힌 민호는 검은색과 하얀색이 섞인 털을 가진 작은 고양이를 발밑에서 발견했다. 한 치의 망설임도 없이 그는 고양이를 집어 들고 고양이가 가르랑거리며 턱에 머리를 부딪혀 오자 작은 기쁨의 소리를 내었다.

“걔는 새피에요.” 한이 허리에 두른 검은 앞치마에 손을 닦으며 말했다. “엄청 사랑둥이이지만 낯을 가려서 특정한 사람만 만지는 걸 허락하는데 민호씨를 정말 좋아하나 봐요.”

“사랑둥이 맞네요.” 민호는 고양이의 턱 밑을 만져주며 우쭈쭈 해주었다. 한은 웃으며 카운터에 기대어 둘을 바라보았다. 새피는 민호의 다리 위에 자리를 잡고 만족한 듯 가르랑거리는 소리를 냈다. 민호는 조금 부끄러웠지만 고개를 들어 한을 보았다. 

“제 도움이 필요하세요?” 한이 양손에 턱을 괴고 말했다.

“네.” 민호는 멍하니 계속 새피를 쓰다듬었다. “필릭스가 당신을 추천해줬어요. 제가 집에 … 무슨 상황이 있어서.”

한이 씩 웃었다. “아, 필릭스! 본지 꽤 됐는데 어떻게 지내요?”

“잘 지내고 있어요! 올해 대학을 졸업할 거에요. 걔는 지금 일 년이 좀 넘도록 제 친한 친구 찬을 사귀고 있어요.”

“잘됐네요. 하지만 민호씨는 그만큼 행복해 보이지 않네요. 비정상적인 일들을 경험하고 있나요?” 

민호는 고개를 끄덕였다. 긴장감이 다시 돌아와 그를 덮쳤다. 한은 작은 가죽 수첩과 펜을 꺼냈다. 

“제게 다 말해주세요. 언제 시작했는지, 뭘 느꼈는지- 모두 다요.”

민호는 감시당하는 것 같은 느낌과, 공중부양하는 라면에 대해 말해주고, 잠깐의 고민 후에 친구들에게는 하지 않은 얘기들도 말해주었다. 한은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 

“민호씨 성경책이 반으로 찢겼다는 건가요?”

“그냥 찢겼기보단 분해됐다는 편에 가까워요.”

“그리고 밤에 악몽을 꾸고 있었고요?”

“최근 몇 주 간 매일 밤마다요.”

“그건… 위험한 것 같은데요.” 

한은 펜을 아랫입술에 대고 두드렸다.

아마 조금 소름끼칠 수도 있지만 민호는 한이 말할 때 입만 쳐다보았다. 예의에 맞지 않는 것이라는 것도 알지만, 시선을 뗄 수 없었다. 

입술 진짜 예쁘다, 민호가 바보처럼 생각했다.

“민호씨?”

오마이갓, 미친 거 아니야? 민호는 시선을 한에게서 급히 돌리고 하품하는 척을 했다.

“네?”

“아마도 저희가 뭐를 처리해야 하는지 확인하려고 제가 민호씨네 집에 가봐야 할 것 같다고요.” 한은 방금 그가 무슨 생각을 했는지 아는 듯한 눈빛으로 말했다. “폴터가이스트처럼 들리기는 하는데, 이미 죽은 사람들의 일에는 완전히 확신을 가질 수 없어서 확인을 하는 게 좋을 거에요. 제가 가도 괜찮죠?”

“네, 상관없어요. 어떻게 없앨 생각이세요?”

“제가 말했듯이, 저희가 무엇이랑 맞닥뜨리는지에 따라 다를 거에요. 어떤 때는 간단한 추방 의식이면 되지만, 다른 때에는 제가 전문 장비를 꺼내서 퇴마를 해야 해요.”

“에? 그건 좀… 성당스러운 일 아닌가요?”

한은 쓴웃음을 지었다. 그는 별로 성당을 좋아하지 않는 것 같았다. 

“대부분의 신부님들은 악령 퇴치를 진짜 못해요. 민호씨에게는 미안하지만, 마녀들이 항상 더 잘했었고, 앞으로도 그럴 거에요.”

한은 민호의 셔츠 밖으로 삐져나온 십자가 펜던트를 고개로 가리켰다.

“아, 기분 안 상했어요…” 민호는 펜던트를 다시 셔츠 아래로 집어넣었다. 새피는 그의 무릎에서 하얀 이가 보이게 하품을 크게 했다. “남자도 마녀가 있었어요? 남자들은 마법사인 줄 알았는데.”

한은 한숨을 쉬고는 솥에서 국자로 액체를 퍼 작은 병 여러 개에 담았다. 

“팝 문화가 당신을 망쳐놨어요, 친구. 워록은 추방된 마녀에요, 별로 같이 지내고 싶지 않은 사람들.”

“아.” 

민호는 새피를 쓰다듬는 것에 집중했다. 부엌의 분위기가 조금 굳었다. 

“몰랐어요. 죄송합니다.” 

한은 어깨를 으쓱했다. “흔한 오해에요. 사람들은 다 우리가 큰 잔치를 벌이고 모두 사탄을 숭배하는 줄 알아요. 그렇지 않지만.” 

한은 국자를 흔들었다. 민호는 그 액체가 조금 자기 쪽으로 튀자 피했다.

“미안해요. 사탄을 위해 큰 의식을 치르는게 나쁜 건 아니지만- 아, 저 그냥 입 닥치고 있을게요. 죄송합니다, 제가 너무 전문적이지 않게 굴었죠?” 

한은 부끄러운지 귀가 빨개졌고 민호는 그런 한이 귀여워 보였다. 민호는 느리게 웃었고, 그는 못 알아챘지만 한은 조금 더 빨개졌다.

“아무튼, 저한테 주소랑 전화번호를 주실 수 있다면, 오늘 밤에 제 장비랑 같이 가서 처리해드릴 수 있을 것 같아요.” 

한은 마지막 유리병 뚜껑도 닫았다. 민호는 고개를 끄덕이곤 한에게 정보를 주었다.

“얼마에요?” 

민호가 물으며 새피를 부드럽게 내려놓고 지갑을 꺼내들었다. 한은 놀라서 눈을 깜박였다. 

“네?”

“시작요금? 같은 거 필요해요? 제가 이런 건 처음 해봐서 잘 몰라요.”

한은 손사래를 쳤다. “이번에는 결제하실 필요 없어요. 필릭스 친구니까 그냥 해 드리는 걸로 생각해요.” 

민호는 한쪽 눈썹을 올렸다. “확실해요? 한씨 시간을 많이 잡아먹었는데-”

한은 한 손을 민호의 팔에 올렸다. 민호는 바로 입을 닫았다. 

“확실해요.” 한이 말했다. “무료에요.” 

마녀는 민호한테 편한 거리보다 훨씬 가까이 있었다. 민호는 갑자기 다리에 힘이 풀려서 앉아 있던 것이 다행스러워졌다. 다리가 푸딩이 된 것 같았다. 이건 마법인가…?

그 마녀의 눈은 크고 갈색인데 조금씩 금빛이 돈다. 한은 체리와 타임(thyme(백리향), 허브의 일종)향이 났다. 민호는 반쯤 한이 더 가까이 다가오길 바라면서 기다렸다. 한은 민호의 표정에서 무언가를 찾는 것 같았지만, 결국에는 슬픈 눈으로 민호의 팔에서 손을 뗐다.

민호는 자신이 잘못한 것 같은 기분을 느낄 수 밖에 없었지만, 뭘 잘못했는지는 정확히 알 수 없었다.

“출발할 떄 문자 드릴게요.” 

한이 조용히 말하고 대리석 카운터에서 꽃잎을 쓸었다. 이제 가라는 신호였다. 당황스럽기도 하고 조금은 상처받은 민호가 가려고 일어났다. 새피가 문 앞에서 다리 사이로 지나가며 민호를 멈추게 했다. 민호는 멈춰서서 마지막으로 한 번 고양이를 쓰다듬었다. 민호가 한을 바로 보았다. 

“감사해요, 한씨. 진심으로요”

한은 웃고 부끄러워서 고개를 숙였다. “별거 아니에요. 곧 봐요, 민호씨.”

민호는 한 손을 흔들며 인사하고 다시 복도를 따라 들어갈 때 보다는 천천히 걸어갔다. 밤에 잠을 못 잘까봐 걱정할 일은 없으니 마녀에겐 고마웠다. 민호는 문지방에 기대어 서서 균형을 잡으며 운동화를 신었다. 인정하긴 싫었지만, 한은 조금 많이 매력 있었다.

민호는 항상 그가 남자와 여자 모두를 좋아하는 것은 알고 있었지만, 이 사실을 아는 사람은 별로 없다. 심지어 찬과 필릭스까지도 그가 이성애자라고 생각한다. 어쩌면 부모님의 엄격한 가르침 때문일 수도 있고, 어쩌면 신을 분노하게 하는 것에 대한 논리적이지 않은 두려움 때문일수도 있지만, 그는 아무에게도 그가 양성애자라고 커밍아웃하지 않았다.

20년간 자신에 대한 제일 중요한 부분 중 하나를 숨기는 것은 아마 자신을 조금 망칠 수도 있다. 

민호는 정원의 쪽문을 잠그고 먼지가 흩날리는 더러운 길을 따라 걸었다.

한은 팔에 새피를 껴안고 현관으로 나왔다. “너 저 사람 좋지, 아가?” 마녀는 민호가 시야에서 사라지는 것을 보며 자신의 패밀리어(영혼의 동반자)에게 속삭였다.

“나도 그가 좋은 것 같아.”

**

민호가 집에 갔을 때는 모든 게 평소 같이 보이고 느껴진다. 민호는 노래를 틀고 이제는 불어터져서 굳어버린 라면과 깨진 컵을 치우고, 바닥을 청소기로 밀기까지 했다. 샤워를 하기로 마음먹고 혹시 모르니까 샤워 커튼을 내리고 거울을 보지 않았다. 묵주를 팔찌처럼 팔목에 채우고 모든 일이 잘 흘러갔다고 필릭스한테 문자를 보냈다.

이제는 한이 나올 때까지 기다리기만 하면 된다.

민호는 노트북을 키고 문학 에세이를 쓰려고 했지만, 집중을 못 했다. 민호는 빈 워드 문서의 깜박이는 커서를 보며 딴생각을 했다. 한에 대해서 생각을 멈출 수가 없었다. 그가 어떻게 생겼는지, 무슨 냄새가 났고 어떻게 움직였는지 계속 기억이 났다. 한은 민호는 절대 가질 수 없는 우아함이 있었다. 그것 때문에 민호가 한에게 끌리는 것일 수도 있다.

데이트 신청을 해봐, 작은 목소리가 속삭였다. 그를 안아, 키스해.

반대로 더 크고, 심술궂은 목소리도 말했다. 그래 그렇게 해봐, 그리고 네 부모님이 너를 자식 취급도 안 하게 될걸? “좀 닥쳐.” 민호가 더 큰 목소리에게 중얼거리며 노트북을 닫았다. 논리적으로, 민호는 자신의 감정이 잘못되지 않은 걸 알지만, 나쁜 어릴 적의 기억들은 잊기 힘들다. 민호의 배가 꼬르륵거리며 어제 점심부터 공복이었다고 알린다. 민호는 기지개를 켜고 부엌으로 갔다.

인스턴트 수프를 만들려고 캔따개랑 씨름하던 민호는 익숙한 관찰당하는 느낌이 들었다. 목 뒤가 간지럽고, 솜털이 모두 곤두섰다. 팔에는 소름이 돋고 몸은 떨렸다. 공기는 확실히 느껴질 정도로 차갑고 무거워졌다. 침을 삼키며 고개를 조금 돌린 민호는 시야 끝에서 어두운 물체가 움직이는 걸 발견했다. 공포가 몰려왔다. 민호의 손가락이 미끄러지고 캔을 뾰족한 부분으로 잡았다.

“시X!” 민호가 욕을 하고 베인 손가락을 핥았다. 관찰당하는 느낌은 더 심해졌고 악의가 느껴졌다. 민호는 움직일 수도 없었고 숨도 안 쉬어졌다. 폰이 진동했고, 그제야 민호는 움직일 수 있었다. 폰을 급하게 열려고 거의 넘어질 뻔했다.

  


**알 수 없는 번호**

마이크 테스트 1 2 3

**민호**

한?

**알 수 없는 번호**

맞아요 형! 지금 집에 들러도 될까요?

**민호**

어 지금 오면 딱 좋겠어!

너무 고마워

**한**

언제든지요 ;)

**민호**

뭐?

**한**

뭔데요?

20분 안에 갈게요

**민호**

좋아! 빨리 와, 벌써 시작했어

**한**

뭐야 형 지금 집에 있어요?

**민호**

그런데?

**한**

왜

형 미쳤어요 지금당장제발 거기서 빨리나와요

  


천천히, 민호는 폰을 잠그고 자연스럽게 문을 향해 갔다. 복도를 반쯤 지났을 때 뒤의 벽에 뭔가 부딪혀 깨지고 민호는 뛰기 시작했다. 민호가 겨우 문에 도착해 열었을 때 무언가 머리 뒤를 강타했다. 눈앞에 별이 반짝거렸다. 머리가 터질 것처럼 아팠지만 다른 생각을 하기도 전에 다시 머리에 뭔가 맞고 그대로 카펫 바닥에 쓰러졌다.

민호의 의식이 천천히 멀어져갔다.

  


민호가 깨었을 때, 세상은 거꾸로 뒤집혀 있었다. 머리는 지끈거렸고 입안에서 피 맛이 느껴졌다. 민호의 집 안은 엉망진창이었다: 가구는 뒤집혀 있고 책상 서랍은 내용물이 바닥에 쏟아져 있었다. 민호는 작은 신음을 내뱉었다. 움직일 수가 없었다.

집에 도둑이 들었나?

  


앞이 흐릿하게 보였지만 그를 내려다보고 있는 형체가 보였다. 깔끔한 검은 드레스를 입은 젊은 여자였다. 그녀는 공허하고 암울한 표정을 지었다. 

“누구세요?” 민호는 일어나려고 했다. 하지만 몸이 얼어붙은 것 같았다. 머리밖에 움직일 수 없었다.

그 여자는 멍한 얼굴로 민호가 몸부림치는 걸 봤다.

"젠장,” 그는 드디어 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 알아챘다. “나 떠 있잖아.”

그는 바닥보다 천장에 더 가까운 곳에서 천천히 빙글빙글 돌고 있었다. 민호의 머릿속 울림은 더 커졌다.

“넌 나쁜 아이였어.” 

여자가 조용히 말한다. 강한 빛이 그녀의 눈에서 빛나고 얼굴은 일그러졌다. 그녀의 몸이 반짝거리며 형태를 잃고 다시 생기는 걸 반복했다. 민호는 눈을 크게 뜬 채 얼어붙었다.

“뭐요?”

“난 네 생각을 봐왔어. 네가 다른 남자들을 어떻게 보는지도 봤어. 더러워. 그래서 그렇게 많은 여자들을 집에 데리고 오는 거야? 괴물이 아닌 척을 하려고?”

여자가 손을 내밀어 차갑고 투명한 손을 민호의 가슴 사이로 찔렀고 민호는 떨렸다.

“네가 죄를 뉘우치고 반성하면 신이 너를 용서해 줄 거야. 내가 널 도와줄게. 널 고쳐줄게.”

그 여자는 비인간적이게 웃었고 민호는 겁에 질렸다.

“아니요.” 민호는 몰아치는 공포에도 불구하고 말했다. “아니요, 저는 틀린 게 아니에요. 신은 저를 용서해 줄 필요가 없어요.” 

여자는 이 말에 기괴하게 얼굴이 일그러져서 소리쳤다.

주변 물체들이 붕 뜨기 시작했고, 집 안을 빠르게 돌아다녔다. 무거운 책이 민호의 배를 쳤다.

“혐오스러워!” 여자는 소리치며 얼굴로 포크를 날렸다. 민호는 팔을 들어 올려 겨우 얼굴을 막아냈다. 포크가 팔에 깊이 박혔고 민호는 고통에 소리질렀다. 

“이 상황 완전 미쳤어!” 민호도 여자에게 따지며 포크를 잡아 빼고 눈 가까이 날아오는 숟가락도 피했다. “왜 이러시는 거에요?”

“저 여자는 빌어먹을 유령이니까!” 새로운 목소리가 으르렁거렸다. 민호는 머리를 현관 쪽으로 휙 돌렸다.

그곳에 한이 새피와 함께 서 있었다. 한은 한 손에는 하얀 분필을, 다른 손에는 다 헤져먹은 책을 들어 올렸다. 민호는 지금까지 살면서 다른 사람을 보았을 때 이렇게 다행스러운 적이 없었다. 

“너,” 한이 낮게 말하며 형태가 일정하지 않은 유령을 가리켰다. “이제 뒤질 거야.”

민호는 한이 쭈그려 앉아 바닥에 작게 속삭이며 여러 개의 정교하고 복잡한 동그라미를 그리기 시작하는 것을 넋이 나가 바라보았다. 한이 어떤 언어로 주문을 외우는지는 알 수가 없었다- 라틴어? 영어? 민호가 그걸 알아내기에는 날아다니는 식기도구를 피하느라 너무 바빴다. 한은 마지막 동그라미까지 다 그렸고, 유령은 형체가 뒤틀리며 비명을 질렀다.

한은 웃었다. 그 웃음은 어둡고 위험했다. “너 원래 왔던 곳으로 돌아가라, 미친년아.” 그는 벨트에서 작고 검은 단검을 꺼내 들어 허공에 대고 그림을 그렸다. 민호는 잘못 날아온 스포크에(spork, spoon+fork/스푼 겸용 포크) 다리를 찔렸다. 멍하니 스포크를 빼낸 민호는 빨간 머리의 모든 행동을 지켜보았다.

새피가 날아오는 물건들을 쉽게 피하며 민호를 향해 왔다. 부드러운 야옹 소리와 함께 새피가 반쯤 무너진 책장에 올라타 민호 쪽으로 몸을 구부렸다. 민호는 떨리는 손을 뻗었고, 피부에 새피의 코가 닫자마자 쾅 소리와 함께 민호가 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 민호는 새피가 그쪽으로 빠르게 건너와 얼굴을 연속해서 꾹꾹 누를 때까지 잠깐 가만히 누워 있었다.

“알겠어, 알겠다고.” 민호가 중얼거리며 고양이를 따라 방의 모퉁이를 돌아 한의 뒤쪽으로 가서 복도로 피했다. 한은 가만히 눈을 감은 채로 서서 조용히 입만 벙긋대고 있었다. 한의 이마에 땀이 흘렀고, 민호는 그가 이 상황 속에서 너무 아름다워 보여서 숨 쉬는 법을 잊었다.

새피는 지금은 한을 빤히 쳐다보고나 있을 때가 아니라고 냐앙거렸고 민호는 드디어 부엌을 벗어나 복도에 도착했다. 그는 벽에 기대어 서서 그대로 바닥으로 스르륵 미끄러져 내려갔다. 몸에 안 쑤시는 곳이 없었다. “와 방금 격렬했다. 새피야, 구해줘서 고마워.” 새피는 민호의 다리로 기어 올라가 가슴에 얼굴을 묻고 크게 가르랑 소리를 냈다. 민호는 작게 감사의 기도를 올렸다.

다른 방에서 유령이 길고 높은 비명을 질렀고, 드디어 사방이 조용해졌다. 민호는 갑자기 몸에 힘이 다 빠졌다.

“스포크에 찔린 상처 때문에 죽을 수도 있냐?” 민호는 졸린 눈을 뜨려고 애쓰며 고양이에게 중얼거렸다.

“제발 그런 일이 없기를…” 한이 웃긴 듯 말하고 칼을 다시 벨트 안에다 넣었다. 한은 아름다웠다; 복도의 낮은 불빛에서도 빛이 나는 것 같았다. 한의 머리카락은 땀에 젖어 헝클어져 있었다; 민호는 평생 이렇게 심하게 누군가를 키스하고 싶었던 적이 없었다.

“유령은 없앴어?” 민호가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 마녀를 바라보며 천천히 말했다.

한은 한숨을 쉬며 민호 옆에 앉았다. “네. 그 여자가 어디서 왔는지도 찾아냈어요. 형 목걸이 안에서 나온 거에요- 과거 속의 메아리 같은 거가 거기에 갇혀 있던 거에요. 아마 형의 피부에 오래 닿아서 영혼이 빠져나온 것 같아요.”

“잠깐… 그러면 그 여자가 막, 내 무의식적인 두려움이 반영되었던 거야?”

“아니요, 그냥 오래 전에 죽은 년의 뒤틀린 조각이었어요.” 한이 눈썹을 찡그렸다.

“아하.” 민호가 말했다. 다치고 스포크 상처로 뒤덮인 상태였지만 기분은 짱 좋았다. “내가 이런 게 필요했던 건가? 다음 일이 진행될 수 있도록 죽을 뻔한 경험 조금 말이야.”

한은 웃음을 참아서 어깨가 흔들렸다. “뭐요?”

“나 양성애자야.” 민호가 졸린 상태로 말했다. “그리고 나 너랑 사귀고 사귀고 싶어, 한아.”

한은 이번에는 진짜로 웃었다. 기뻐서 온몸으로 웃는 웃음이었다. 

“지성,” 한이 깔깔댔다. “내 진짜 이름은 지성이에요.”

민호가 눈을 깜빡였다. “지성이?”

“그게 제 진실된 이름이에요; 저희 마녀들은 그걸 특정한 사람한테만 말해줘요. 믿을 수 있는 사람들한테만.”

민호는 고개를 끄덕였다. 시야가 조금 흐릿해졌다. 

“지성. 지-성. 좋아.” 민호가 말했고, 지성은 머리가 핑 돌아가게 하는 짧은 입맞춤으로 민호의 입을 막았다. 뇌진탕 때문일 수도 있었지만, 아무래도 좋았다. 지성이는 체리랑 바닐라 맛이 났고, 입술은 민호에게 부드럽게 따뜻하게 느껴졌다.

좋아해, 민호가 생각하며 눈을 감았다. 나 너 진짜 진짜 좋아해.

민호도 급하게 키스를 돌려주었다. 열정적으로 지성의 아랫입술을 깨물고, 지성이 뒤로 물러서자 실망감에 징징거렸다. 마녀는 반짝이는 눈으로 민호를 쳐다보며 킥킥 웃었다.

“진정해, 호랑아. 지금 우리 병원에 가봐야 해요. 저 스포크 상처들은 진짜 꿰매야 할 수도 있고, 머리도 꼭 검사받아야죠.”

“끝나고 데이트 갈래?”

지성은 진심을 담아 크게 미소 지었다. 

“네, 좋아요.”

  


(분명히 말하자면, 민호가 다치지 않았을 때 지성을 키스하는 게 두 사람 모두에게 훨씬 나은 경험이다.)

**Author's Note:**

> (뒷부분에서 급 말 놓기;; 영어는 높임말/반말 구분이 없어서 이상해져버ㄹ... 번역하면서 가금 ㅍㅍㄱ의 힘을 빌렸는데 얘는 '한'을 다 '한예슬'로 번역하고... 포스타입은 민호랑 필릭스라는 이름이 잘못됐다고 난리고....  
> 암튼 드디어 첫 번역본이 잘 끝났습니다!!! 우아아아 짝짝짝)


End file.
